Star Trek (Whitman)
Series of comics and books published by Whitman, Gold Key and Golden Press. Premise Star Trek was a comic book series published by Gold Key Comics (part of Whitman Publishing), running for 61 issues from July 1967 until March 1979, when the series was cancelled. A script for issue #62 was delivered entitled "Trial By Fire" by John Warner, with Frank Bolle scheduled to do the cover art, but no art was ever completed for the issue. The company also released a "young reader" novel called Mission to Horatius. Various issues were reprinted in a variety of formats over the years in both the US and the UK. Main Characters * Captain James T. Kirk * Commander Spock * Doctor Leonard H. McCoy * Lieutenant Commander Montgomery Scott * Lieutenant Hikaru Sulu * Lieutenant Uhura * Ensign Pavel Chekov * Yeoman Janice Rand Creators * Based on Star Trek created by Gene Roddenberry * Writers: ** Len Wein (#9-16) ** Doug Drexler (#47-48) ** Arnold Drake (#48, #50, #55, #57, #59) ** George Kashdan (#47, #49, #51-54, #56, #58, #61) ** John Warner (#60) * Artists: ** Nevio Zeccara (#1-2) ** Alberto Giolitti (#3-27, #30-37, #45) ** Alden McWilliams (#38, #40-44, #46-61) * Cover Artists: ** George Wilson (cover art for #10-29, #31, #33-34, #36-40, #42-44, #51, #53) ** Frank Bolle (cover art for #60-61) Issues * #1 & #29: "The Planet of No Return" * #2: "The Devil's Isle of Space" * #3: "Invasion of the City Builders" * #4 & #35: "The Peril of Planet Quick Change" * #5 & #37: "The Ghost Planet" * #6: "When Planets Collide" * #7 & #45: "The Voodoo Planet" * #8: "The Youth Trap" * #9: "The Legacy of Lazarus" * #10: "Sceptre of the Sun" * #11: "The Brain Shockers" * #12: "The Flight of the Buccaneer" * #13: "Dark Traveler" * #14: "[[The Enterprise Mutiny|The Enterprise Mutiny]]" * #15: "Museum at the End of Time" * #16: "Day of the Inquisitors" * #17: "The Cosmic Cavemen" * #18: "The Hijacked Planet" * #19: "The Haunted Asteroid" * #20: "A World Gone Mad" * #21: "The Mummies of Heitius VII" * #22: "Siege in Superspace" * #23: "Child's Play" * #24: "The Trial of Captain Kirk" * #25: "Dwarf Planet" * #26: "The Perfect Dream" * #27: "Ice Journey" * #28: "The Mimicking Menace" * #29 reprints issue #1 ("The Planet of No Return") * #30: "Death of a Star" * #31: "The Final Truth" * #32: "The Animal People" * #33: "The Choice" * #34: "The PsychoCrystals" * #35 reprints issue #4 ("The Peril of Planet Quick Change") * #36: "A Bomb in Time" * #37 reprints issue #5 ("The Ghost Planet") * #38: "One of Our Captains Is Missing!" * #39: "Prophet of Peace" * #40: "Furlough to Fury" * #41: "The Evictors" * #42: "World Against Time" * #43: "World Beneath the Waves" * #44: "Prince Traitor" * #45 reprints issue #7 ("The Voodoo Planet") * #46: "Mr. Oracle" * #47: "This Tree Bears Bitter Fruit" * #48: "Sweet Smell of Evil" * #49: "A Warp in Space" * #50: "The Planet of No Life" * #51: "Destination Annihilation" * #52: "And a Child Shall Lead Them" * #53: "What Fools These Mortals Be" * #54: "Sport of Knaves" * #55: "A World Against Itself" * #56: "No Time Like the Past" * #57: "Spore of the Devil" * #58: "Brain-Damaged Planet" * #59: "To Err Is Vulcan" * #60: "The Empire Man" * #61: "Operation Con Game" * #62: "Trial By Fire" (unpublished) Other publications * "Mission to Horatius" (Novel by Mack Reynolds) * Star Trek: The Enterprise Logs: ** ''Enterprise'' Log 1 (reprinted as Key Collection volume 1 by Checker Books) ** ''Enterprise'' Log 2 (reprinted as Key Collection volume 2 by Checker Books) ** ''Enterprise'' Log 3 (reprinted as Key Collection volume 3 by Checker Books) ** ''Enterprise'' Log 4 (reprinted as Key Collection volume 4 by Checker Books) ** Key Collection volume 5 (by Checker Books) References See Also * Gold Key TOS characters * A Guide to the Gold Key Star Trek Comics Category:Comics fr:Gold Key Comics